Tutor Girl Meets Cheer Girl
by charmedbaby21894
Summary: Brooke saves Haley from a nasty encounter with one of her cheerleaders. They end up in the piano lab where a new friendship is formed. Where will this lead them in the future? First in a series of Oneshots. Pre-femslash.


Tutor Girl meets Cheer Girl

**A/N: I heard this song today and this oneshot popped into my head. I hope you like it. This is the first in a series on one shots. Song is my Immortal by Evanescence.**

"Look. It's itsy bitsy baby Hawey. Can't even look me in the eye," the cheerleader taunted. The small girl tried to shoulder her way past the tall blond girl, but strong arms gripped her forearms harshly, embedding her nails in the smaller girl's skin. The cheerleader shoved her hard against the metal locker, smiling vindictively at the sharp intake of breath that came. A brunette in the back, the one who happened to be the captain, bit her lip as she saw the tears well up in the hazel eyes. She debated with herself silently for a few moments. She pushed her way up to the blond.

"That's enough Mikayla, let her go and get your asses back to practice," she said, glaring heatedly at Mikayla. The blonde shrunk back, letting go of the light haired girl in front of her. Little rivulets of blood ran down the girl's arms as she pushed out of the group and rushed down the hall with her head bent down towards the ground. The head cheerleader looked at her with worry in her eyes, as well as shame. She hardened her eyes and turned to her squad. They all stood there silently until she clapped her hands.

"Move your asses now!" she called out, prompting them all to move slowly toward the door to the gym.

"Geez. Don't have a heat attack Davis," Mikayla muttered as she walked by. Brooke Davis stared at her in contempt, as if she could make the mean cheerleader take back all the things she had done to the girl. No, not a girl... to Brooke's secret crush... Haley James. She sighed and adjusted her black sports bra, going into the gym where the rest of her squad, minus her best friend Peyton Sawyer, were congregated. She led them through a few stretches and warm-ups. She suddenly got an idea, grinning evilly at the group she knew caused all the issues.

"Squad! I have decided that we are a little out of shape and therefore we will be running laps today. Oh, and you can thank Mikayla, Jordyn, Sara, and Caroline for this assesment," she added, smirking at the dark looks thrown towards Haley's tormentors. She started them out on a slow jog around the gym, speeding up every few laps. Fifteen laps in and the girls were going a full out run. She stopped them at twenty one laps, letting everyone drink some water and relax before practice really began.

She finally ended the practice at five, getting thankful glances as the squad limped out of the gym. Brooke rushed around, cleaning up the gym and then heading to the locker room. She cleaned up her appearance, pulling on black jean shorts and red tank top. She threw her bag on her back and grabbed her purse, putting them out in her car before coming back inside. She was a junior, she mused, this was her next to last year at Tree Hill High. She walked the halls in the Art wing, wistfully remembering having Art with Peyton their freshman and sophmore years, but having to pull out when she realized she needed to do her foreign language classes. She wandered into the Music Hall, stopping suddenly outside the Piano Lab. She looked inside and smiled a little at what she saw. Haley James, in all her quiet glory, sat at the baby grand piano. Band-aids were pasted on the small cuts on her arms and she could see bruises forming where Mikayla had grabbed her roughly.

"Oh my god," Brooke muttered to herself as her crush began to play. She leaned against the wall as Haley opened her mouth.

"_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Because your presence still lingers here,  
And it wont leave me alone..._

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase..._

_When you'd cried i'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream i'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And i've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me._

_You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light.  
Now i'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me._

_These wounds wont seem to heal...  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you'd cried i'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream i'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And i've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me...  
I've been alone all along._

_When you'd cried i'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream i'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And i've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me_," the small junior sang. She slid from the floor and burst into tears. Brooke bit her lip, her hear aching at the sight Haley made. She hesitated for only a moment before silently walking into the room. She dropped her bags with the other girls and knelt down beside her. The brunette wrapped her arms around her lighter haired companion and for a moment, she could pretend that they were friends, not strangers on opposite ends of the popularity scale. Haley buried her head in Brooke's shoulder and continued to cry for an unknown reason.

Half an hour later, Haley seemed to calm down and her breathing returned to normal. Brooke calmly ran a hand through her hair as she wiped her eyes. Haley pulled back and looked at Brooke's face, her red-rimmed eyes making Brooke's heart ache again.

"Thank you," the hazel eyed beauty muttered, recognizing who the girl was. She let her words have double meaning.

"Are you ok Haley?" Brooke asked her, her worried dark brown eyes searching the light hazel ones. Haley smiled and blushed a little bit.

"I'm perfectly fine Brooke. Thank you for helping me out with those cheer bitches earlier. Not that you're a cheer bitch!" she hastily added seeing Brooke quirk her eye. Aforementioned brunette chuckled and smoothed Haley's hair back.

"I know you don't mean me Haley. And it was no problem, they deserve everything I gave to them. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier than I did," she replied. Haley closed her eyes.

"I feel like I know you even though we have never met before in person," she muttered, pulling away to clean her self up with a tissue she pulled from her messenger bag. Brooke closed her eyes, guilt rising up in her.

"I'm sorry we never got to know each other. You seem like a very nice person Haley, and I would love to get to know you better," her voice dropped an octave (along with her gaze). Haley blushed and mumbled under her breath.

'God, she's so adorable when she blushes,' Brooke thought, giggling to herself. Brooke moved closer to the brunette, looking her up and down. She smiled at the dark blue jean shorts and the red t-shirt. Haley looked up and smiled at her. The other girl stood up and brushed her knees off before reaching a hand out to Haley. She helped the shorter girl up.

"Well, Haley, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," she said, putting her designer bags on. Haley grabbed her light brown messenger back and smiled when Brooke grabbed her hand.

"I agree, Brooke," she said, wincing when her arm stretched her bruise. Brooke glared at the wall for a moment before smiling and turning to her new friend.

"You need a ride Haley?" she asked, doing an internal happy dance when the brunette said yes. They headed out the door into the bright sunshine.

A/N: Here is the first oneshot in the series. Hope you like it!


End file.
